


Better late than never

by Domixiarz



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kate and Gecko brothers are besties, Mutual Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i think so, they are also neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domixiarz/pseuds/Domixiarz
Summary: This is comepletely AU. Seth and Kate are best friends and are living next door. One day Kate lies her father about something, and she needs Seth's help to get out of it.





	Better late than never

Kate had a problem.

Like, a real big ass problem. 

She was pretty much fucked at this point. 

She just hang up from the phone conversation with her father and she wanted the floor beneath her to open up and swallow her whole. Because honestly what was she thinking? She just lied to her father that Seth is her boyfriend. Seth! That was a miskate and she knew it the moment the words left her mouth, but since she couldn't turn back time she had to figure out what to do about it. 

It was really stupid situation. Yesterday she spent pretty much most of her day with the Gecko brothers and Kisa, who was Richie's girlfriend. They snapped one picture together and she posted it on her facebook page, because why not? 

Well that was a mistake. 

Scott was casually scrolling through his facebook page on his laptop, while sitting on the couch, saw picture that Kate posted and stopped to click the “Like it” button. Their dad happen to sit next to his son and looked over his shoulder to see the picture. And then, because Seth for some unknown for her reason was actually hugging Kate on this photo, Jacob assumed that it MUST be his daughter boyfriend. He asked Scott about it and this dumbass instead of saying that they are just friends he said, that he don't know and Jacob should ask his daughter himself. 

Then he called her and he was so happy and excited that “his little Katey-Cakes finally found someone and that she is not lonely anymore” and she just couldn't tell him the truth. It would break his heart– she thought. 

Well now she was regretting saying this. 

She called Scott, angry at herself AND at him. 

“What the hell Scott.” she growled at him, instead of saying 'hi'

“What? I didn't do anything!”

“Exactly! You were supposed to tell him that he is just my friend!”

“Well, you could tell him that too, actually. And considering that he is all happy now, you lied to him that you and Seth are a couple.” 

“He assumed that himself.” she groaned and sat on the couch, resigned. “He was so happy about it, I just couldn't tell him the truth. But now I'm fucked, because he said that he will come to visit, because he just have to meet him.” she paused. “That's your fault.” she said after a minute. 

“And how the fuck is it my fault?”

“You could just tell him that we are not a couple.”

“Well to be honest, I wasn't really sure about that.” Kate went silent after that. “Kate?”

“What? How you wasn't sure Scott?!”

“Well, he is hugging you on this picture after all...And it's not your only picture with him, you know I follow your instagram, right? There are a lot of your pictures together, you two actually look like a couple, and that's facts.”

“I hate you.” 

Then she hung up from the conversation. Her father and Scott were coming to visit her TOMMOROW and she had no idea what to do. Tell Jacob the truth and break his heart, or go to Seth, present him the situation, beg him to pretend to be her boyfriend for one weekend, and try her best to act like she is in love with Seth Gecko. 

Because she is not in love it him for real. Not at all. At least that was what she was telling herself for the past few months. Because to be completely honest, she had a huge crush on him, since like day one, and she felt like a stupid teenager, and she was 23. 

Finally she choose the second option and stood up from the couch. 

 

Kate knocked on the door of Gecko brothers apartment, all nervous and shaking. She waited like two minutes and no one answered. She assumed that they are not home, and she will have to come back later. When she was ready to turn on her heel, the door opened and she saw Seth in them.

Very surprised Seth, and almost naked, because of course all he was wearing was a towel around his hips. Like she hadn't enough problems. She felt her cheeks burning and then Seth spoke. 

“Geez Princess, you always know when to knock on that door, I can't even get a peaceful shower.” he was smiling at her with a playful smirk on his lips. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more. Punch him or kiss him. 

“Can I talk to you? It's urgent.” she said and tried her best to not to look at his naked chest. Seth frowned at her, smirk was gone, and he suddenly looked concered. 

“Something wrong?” he asked, already opening the door for her, so she could come in. 

“No, it's just... can you get dressed first?” 

The smirk on Seth's lips came back as soon as it dissapeared earlier. He closed the door behind her, and looked at her. 

“Why? Am I distracting you Princess?” she only gave him a mordeous look in response. He chuckled, but then turned around and headed to the bathroom. “I'll be right back.”he said, not looking at her and then he closed the door behind him. 

Kate went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water, because her throat suddenly felt dry. 'What if he will laugh at me?' she thought 'Or what if it will be weird and after all of this they are going to feel awkward and uncomfortable with each other?' She didn't want to lose a friend. But she didn't want to make her father sad either, so she had to at least try to ask him for help. 

Kate sat on the couch in the living room, and emptied her glass in silence. It's been five minutes and Seth still was in the bathroom. She was ready to run away to her apartment or maybe to another country, when he finally left the bathroom, fortunately fully dressed, so she could actually focus. 

“You feel here like home I see.” he said and sat next to her on the couch. She only shrugged in response. “So. What is it? Something happened?” Seth asked after a second. 

“Kind of.” she bite her lower lip, and Seth raised his eyebrows. 

“Kind of?” he echoed after her, and she nod her head. He didn't say another word, probably waiting for her to finally explain. 

“Yeah. I... I need a favor.” 

Seth rolled his eyes. “Geez you scared the shit out of me. I thought that something bad happened, and you only need a favor? Just tell me what is it, you know I'm always here to help you.” he was so sweet, she wanted to cry. But instead she took a deep breath and she finally said it. 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for this weekend.” she said and Seth went silent. He blinked rapidly and then stare at her for like a minute. When he finally spoke, he sounded really confused, but she couldn't blame him.

“Okay.... what?” 

Kate explained the whole situation to him, and when she was finished, he went silent again. She couldn't bear it anymore, so she spoke again. 

“Look, if it's too weird for you, or anything, then I can just tell him the truth. I know I'm asking about a big favour and..”

“No, I can do it.” he interrupted her. “It's not a big deal. I am a pretty good actor actually. It's only two days after all right?” 

This time it was Kate who was shook, but she made herself talk, and keep in casual. “Yeah. Two days, it's almost nothing right?” she waved her hand, but on the inside, she was nervous and anxious about all of this. “So.. my dad said that they will arrive here around the noon tommorow, but I told him that you will come over to dinner, so can you be at my place around.. six maybe?” 

“Yeah. No problem. I'll be there.” he said and he smiled at her, but it wasn't a playful smile, or his usual smirk. It was something weird about this one, like... like it was forced. Kate imaddietly felt sad, thinking about it, and she wanted to cancel all of this, but then she realised that there is no turning back right now. 

“Thank you.” she said and she stood up from the couch, and Seth did the same. She made her way to the door, and she opened them to leave. 

“No problem Princess.” he said and then he frowned. “Maybe I should find a new nickname for this situation.” she rolled her eyes. 

“Why can't you just call me 'Kate'?” she asked. 

“Because couples are giving each other a cute nicknames. At least I think so. Richie and Kisa sometimes are using them for each other and it makes me want to vomit everytime.”

“Cute.” 

“Maybe 'sweetheart'? What do you think?” Kate rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help it and smile. 

“Whatever Seth. Just... do what you have to do, to make it look real. Okay?” 

“Got it.” he showed her a thumbs up, and then she left to her apartment. 

 

Seth was fucked up.

He was completely and desperately in love with his friend, and now he was about to pretend to be her boyfriend. 

Situation was clearly not ideal. No, wrong. 'Not ideal' was having Richard as his roommate, this was a disaster. And he agreed to this. Because clearly, he was an idiot. 

But she looked so helpless, and he just couldn't stand this and had to agree. She was his friend, his best friend, he had to help her. He would rather to throw himself from the cliff than leave Kate sad and helpless. She was so pure, and he was a bastard, but she needed him, so he could prove that the wasn't a fucking bastard. He could do it. Not a big deal. 

 

“Of course it is a big deal!” said Richie after he came home, and Seth told him about all of this. 

“You're not helping.” Seth groaned in his pillow. He was lying in his bed, and Richie was leaning against the wall with his armes crossed on his chest. 

“But it shouldn't be hard you know. Pretend to be her boyfriend. Since you're in love with her anyway.” 

“I am NOT in love with Kate.” Seth protested, sitting up. Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Sure.” he only said and then left Seth's room.

“I am not!” Seth yelled after his brother, but it was pointless. Richie always knew better, and ...well. This time he was actually right. But there was no chance that Seth will ever say out loud that Richie is right about anything. 

 

When Seth woke up the next day he suddenly realised something. He only changed and brushed his teeth, and then made his way to Kate's apartment. He knocked on the door, and after a minute he saw very exhausted Kate, still in her pajamas, yawning. 

“Seth what the hell. It's eight in the morning, I asked you to be here on dinner.” she sounded annoyed. 

“Yeah I know. But I woke up and realised that maybe we should make up some details about our fake relationship.” he said, and Kate blinked rapidly in response. “You know, you father will probably ask some questions like, how long we are dating each other and all that stuff.” 

“Oh.” that was all Kate said. But then she shook her head. “Shit you're right. I didn't thought about it. Come in.” she opened the door wider for him, and then closed them behind them. “I'm gonna make some coffe, you want?” she asked, heading to the kitchen. She was only wearing her pajamas, which was shorts and a tank top. That was really distracting outfit, so Seth needed a moment to respond.

“Umm.. yeah. Yes please.” he finally said and followed her to the kitchen. They were silent until she put two mugs with a hot coffe on the kitchen island. “So... how long are we 'dating' each other?” he asked and took a sip of his coffe. 

“I don't know... a few months maybe?” 

“We need the exact number, Princess.”

“Okay fine... three?” 

“Great.” 

It was silent again for a moment. Seth was hoping that it will stop to be awkward beetween them when all of this will end. They were best friends, they were never like this before. Seth didn't liked that feeling.

“Where did you take me on our first date?” this time it was Kate who asked question. 

“Ummm.. on a dinner?”

“That's boring.”

“Hey I'm not asking you to go on actual date with me.” 

“You want my father to think that you are boring?” 

“Because you are so funny and all.” 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Fine. Whatever. At least we don't have to work on a story how we have met, since we are neighbours.” 

They worked on a few more details for another half an hour. Kate finished her coffe and set an empty mug in the sink. 

“Now if you excuse me, I have to clean this place a little before my dad and Scott will come, and make myself look all pretty, because I am sure I look like shit right now.” she said and yawned again, coffe didn't help at all to that. 

“You always look pretty.” he said before he could think about it. The moment he finished the sentence he realised what he just said. Kate looked at him surprised and her cheeks turned red. He wasn't usually speeching her compliments, so now it was even more awkward. He quickly finished his coffe and turned to the door. “I will be here at six.” he said and left the apartment, not waiting for an answer. 

 

“Why this shit have to be so hard to do?” Seth cursed under his breath for like a hundread time. He was trying to iron his white button up shirt, because for some reason he wanted to make a good impression on Kate and her family, like he was actually dating her. 

Richie and Kisa were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. The younger Gecko finally gave up, stood up and approched his brother. 

“Move and let the master do it.” he said, and took the iron from Seth's hand. He moved to make give his brother some space. Two minutes later Richard was done with his job, and Seth mumbled a weak 'thank you'. Richie only shook his head, not beliving the fact that his grown ass brother couldn't even iron a stupid shirt. 

Seth changed in his room, but wasn't even trying to knot a tie. He knew he won't to that right, not when his hands were shaking so much. He asked Kisa do help him and she did it without hesitation. She only asked him if he want it tight or loose, and he chose the second option. It took her only a few seconds and she was done. 

“Relax a little.” she said to him, while sitting back on the couch against her boyfiend. Seth wasn't even trying to argue. 

“I can't.” he only said. 

“Try.” said Richard, not looking at him. 

“It's easier to say that do, Richie.” he mumbled, and rolled the sleeves of his shirt. He didn't want to look too official. 

“I know. But you got this. You said yourself that it's not a big deal.” 

“Well clearly I was lying. That is a big deal and I don't want to fuck this up okay?” 

“You won't.” this time it was Kisa who spoke. She turned her head and gave him a reassuring look. He smiled slightly. 

“Thanks.” he said, looked at his watch he was wearing on his wrist and realised it's almost six. “Okay I gotta go. Have fun kids, but not too much fun. Got it. Not on this couch especially.” he pointed a finger on Richie and Kisa. His brother only rolled his eyes in response, so Seth left through the door. 

He closed the door behind him, and second later Richard spoke. “I can bet that they are going to end up together in less than a week.” he said. Kisa snorted. 

“A week? You mean like two days. They going to be together tommorow.” 

Richie raised his eyebrows. “I'll take that action.” he said and they shook their hands. 

 

Kate heard knock on the door, and suddenly her mouth went dry. Lying her dad the whole day was hard enough, and now she will have to also play the part with Seth, and she knew it will be even harder. She took a deep breath and went to the door to open them. 

Seth was standing on the other side, hands in his pockets, like he was all casual, but she knew him good enough to know that he keeps his hands there to prevent them from shaking. He was as nervous as she was. 

“Hi.” he said and smiled lightly at her. 

“Hey.” she responded and eyed him from head to toe. He was wearing a button up shirt with tie, and black jeans. He looked even hotter than usual, and it wasn't really helpful. Kate on the other hand was wearing a sleveeless dress, that has cute flower print on it. 

“You staring Princess.” Seth spoke after a moment, and she realised that she was in fact staring at him like an idiot, instead of letting him in. She cleared her throat and moved, so he could enter the apartment. 

“I'm sorry. I'm nervous.” she admited. He shrugged. 

“Well that makes two of us.” he said, and gave her a ressuring smile, that she reciprocated. “Where is the Fuller family?” 

“In the living room. My dad really can't wait to meet you.” Seth chuckled nervously. 

“Okay so let's do this already.” he said after a second and Kate nodded her head. They entered the living room side by side. The moment Jacob saw them, he stood up from his chair by the table and approched them, smiling wide. 

“You must be Seth!” he said, offering his hand as a welcome. Seth shook it without hesitation. 

“And you must be Mr Fuller. Nice to meet you sir.” 

“Please call me Jacob.” 

“Okay Jacob.” Seth smiled at the man, he seemed like he relaxed a little. “And you must be Scott?” he turned his attention to Kate's brother, who stood up from his chair as well to greet him. 

“Yeah, hi.” he only said with a shy smile. He didn't really knew how to behave right now, since he knew the truth about this whole situation. 

Then Kate told them all that dinner is ready and they all sat by the table. Jacob of course started to ask them questions, they were fortunately prepared for. How long they've been dating, what is Seth's job, how old is he. He cringed a little when Seth admitted that he is 33 and it meant that he is ten years older than Kate, but he didn't say a word about it. 

The dinner went smooth and fine. Seth and Kate cleaned the table from the dishes and took them to the kitchen, while Jacob and Scott, stayed in the living room and sat on the couch. Kate took a deep breath. 

“It's allright, we are doing fine actually, it's going to be okay.” Kate wasn't sure if she was talking more to Seth or to herself. Seth looked like he wanted to ask that, but then out of nowwhere Scott appeared in the kitchen. 

“Guys.” he said and they both turned to him. Scott lowered his voice, so probably their father couldn't hear. “You have to tell him the truth or get a really quick acting lessons, because he is getting suspicious.” he said, and Kate groaned.   
“What? How? I thought we were doing great.”

“Well apparently not, because he just told me that you two are acting weird like you were hiding something.” 

“Shit.” Seth mumbled and leaned over the kitchen counter. “What are we supposed to do now?”

“I don't know, but do it fast.” Scott said and then left the kitchen. Kate looked at Seth, desperate. He was thinking for a minute and then he spoke, but he wasn't looking at her. 

'Okay maybe... maybe it's because we are not doing … stuff like couples usually do.” he said. Kate's eyes widened. 

“Like what?” she asked already terrified, that she will have to kiss him or something like that in front of her dad and brother. 

“I don't know, do I look like a boyfriend material? We can.. hold hands or some shit like this. And I definitely have to find a new nickname for you.” Kate nodded her head slowly. She could do that. She could hold hands with Seth. No problem at all. 

They grabbed the dessert from the kitchen and headed to the living room. Scoot took the seat on the armchair, while Jacob was sitting on the couch. Seth took a seat on the other end of it and Kate sat in the middle. They were chatting a little about Kate's last year of college, while eating the dessert. When they were finished with it, Jacob started to eyeing up Seth and Kate, very suspicious. 

Seth apparently decided to dispel his doubts, because he wrapped his arm around Kate shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She tried her best to hide her shock, and she thought she actually nailed it, because Jacob smiled at them, and stopped looking suspicious. 

Seth took his job very sirious, because through the evening he also managed to kiss the top of her head and her cheek, and call her 'honey' and 'babe'. At the same time she wanted to smile wide, because it was so cute and it was melting her heart, but on the other hand she wanted to cry, because he was only playing a part, and it wasn't real. She wished it was real. 

It was getting late, so Seth excused himself and said that he have to get up early to work, and it wasn't even a lie. Jacob told him once again how happy he is that his daughter found someone good for her, and Kate wanted to cry even more. They finally said their goodbyes and Seth made his way to the door. This time it was Kate turn to kiss his cheek, and his turn to flush. He chuckled. 

“Good job.” he muttered to her, so the Fullers couldn't hear him. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” she respond with shy smile on her lips. Oh how she wanted this to be real. 

 

The next day Seth came back home exhausted, so he didn't bother himself to step to Kate's apartment. Jacob and Scott were already gone anyway, he knew because she texted him earlier. He actually wanted to see her, but he was afraid that it will be awkward again, and he didn't want that. Richie and Kisa were sitting in the living room, but this time they wasn't watching anything, they were playing 'Monopoly', while sitting on the floor, like a pair of teenagers. Richie was asking him about how it went since yesterday, but Seth only mumbled something that it went fine, and decided to ignore all of his question.   
He was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his pointless existence, when he heard knock on the door. Richie answered them, and Seth heard Kate's voice. 

“Hi, is Seth home?” she asked, and Seth sighed. She sounded like she wanted to talk to him about something important, and he wasn't ready for that kind of conversation. 

“Seth, some lady for you.” Richard said, grinning like an idiot. Seth only showed him his middle finger and made his way to the door. He went out into the corridor and closed the door behind him. Kate smiled shyly at him. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” he put his hands into his pockets. He was nervous again. He hated being nervous. “What's up? Everything okay?” 

“Yeah... yeah, I just... ummm... I just wanted to thank you once again for doing this.” she was mumbling, and Seth found it extremaly cute. He wasn't the only one nervous here. He smirked at her. 

“No problem babe.” he joked, and she smirked at him too. They were silent for a minute, finally Kate spoke. 

“I... have to go study right now sooo... see you around?” she asked and he nodded. It seemed like a lie, but he didn't say anything. She turned on her heel and headed to her apartment, he did the same. He closed the door behind him, and leaned against them, then took a deep breath. Richie frowned at him, Kisa turned to him aswell. 

“You okay brother?” he asked concerned. 

“No.” he responded truthfully. He wasn't okay. He wanted this … everything that happened yesterday. He wanted this to be real. He didn't want to pretend to be Kate's boyfriend, he wanted to be him. Does she want that too? He didn't know. But he had to check, because if he won't do this, he's gonna lose his senses. He was afraid to lose his best friend, but it seemed like he already lost her anyway, because it wasn't like before beetween them. 

“Fuck this.” he mumbled and he opened the door. He knocked on Kate's door, his hands were shaking, and his heart was beating so fast that he could almost hear it. She anwered the door after few seconds, very confused. 

“Seth?” that was all she said. She couldn't say more even if she wanted to anyway, because Seth took a step forward and kissed her desperately. He placed his hands on both sides of her neck to pull her closer to him. She gasped in shock, but second later, she stood on her tiptoes threw her arms around his neck, deepending the kiss. 

Seth sighed against her mouth with relief, that she didn't pushed him away. He was so afraid that she would do that, and now he knew that he made probably best decision in his life.

Eventually they were both out of breath, so they had to stop kissing, but Seth kept Kate close, and wasn't about to let her go. Like never. Kate looked like she wanted to say something, but she only smiled at him wide, and her eyes were sparkling. She looked happy. 

“I should have done that earlier.” Seth finally spoke, and Kate laughed in response. 

“Better late than never.” she said and this time, she kissed him. 

 

Meanwhile Kisa were looking at them through the peephole. She smiled wide and turned to Richie. 

“Told ya. You owe me ten bucks.” she said. 

“No way, let me see.” Richie said, and looked through the peephole himself. “Fuck, he actually got his shit together. I couldn't be more proud.” he paused for a second, and looked at Kisa. “But they could close that door actually.” he cringed, and Kisa giggled. 

“Don't change the subject and give me my money.” Richie rolled his eyes, but pulled his wallet from his pocket and gave his girlfriend her ten bucks. 

“Thank you.” she said satisfied. “Now we have to bet about something else. Maybe when he will propose to her.” 

Richie laughed in response. 

“I'm gonna give him eigth months.” 

Kisa was thinking deeply for a few seconds. “Six.” she finally said. 

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I jus want to say that my english is bad, so if your eyes were bleeding while reading this then I am deeply sorry. Hope you liked that anyway.


End file.
